officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonborn of Bahamut
The Dragonborn of Bahamut are a race of draconic creatures created by the deity Bahamut during the Time of Dragons. They are creatures reborn from good-aligned humanoids who, to show devotion to Bahamut, willingly took on draconic traits in place of their original biology. They are the antithesis of the spawn of Tiamat. Ecology Description Bahamut gives his adoptive sons the best traits of the Metallic Dragons, but not all dragonborn are born with the same abilities. Some born with the aspect of Heart, and those dragonborn develops the ability to use a dragon breath; other born with the aspect of Wings, which gives those dragonborn draconic wings and the ability to fly; and other are blessed with the aspect of Mind, which sharpens their senses and gives them the immunity to sleep and paralysis effects. Also, all dragonborn are immune to the frightful presence of dragons and have an innate sense of how to defend themselves of attacks from dragons. Like other draconic creatures, dragonborns of Bahamut are long-lived. The oldest of them lives up to 400 years. Due to their crusade against the forces of Tiamat, however, most die young. Personality The dragonborn of Bahamut are honorable beings, and carry themselves with good deportment acting as the honorable emissaries of their adoptive father. Due to the sacrifice they have made, a dragonborn has a strong sense of identity with a clear purpose of one with stringent principles. The war against Tiamat emcompasses all in the dragonborns life. Everything they do only furthers this commitment, even if not has immediate effects. The Rite of Rebirth Rarely, members of the humanoid, non-draconic races may hear the call of Bahamut, asking them if they want to devote themselves completely to Bahamut. Normally it is first heard before adolescence, but sometimes adults hear it as well. Not all those who are called answer, but those who do may undergo the Rite of Rebirth. Those who commit to this demanding ritual meditate for a full day and night, their head filled with reminders of all they are giving up. If they elect to go on, they then enter an egg-shaped chamber at dawn and sleep until dawn the next day, emerging as an adult dragonborn (regardless of his or her previous age), a draconic humanoid with metallic scales and draconic abilities. When they "born" from the egg-shaped chamber, they are ready to become a permanent champion against Tiamat and her spawn. Tarnished Dragonborn Bahamut doesn't tolerate evil, and his children are not an exception. The Platinum Dragon can turn a forgiving eye towards some slightly immoral methods used against Tiamat and her servants, but he doesn't condone any form of evil behavior on the part of his children. A single instance might be overlooked if the dragonborn immediately makes good through an atonement act. But repeated evil acts makes Bahamut to anger and action. He sends one of his aspects to warn and reprimand his wayward sons. If those dragonborn are penitent, the aspect can give them a quest to redeem themselves. But if an evil dragonborn refuse to atone his sins, Bahamut will reclaim back his blessing, and the tarnished dragonborn is reverted back to his original race and form. History The Parwiccan Cycle speaks of dragonborn knights that existed long ago, in the long-forgotten Time of Dragons, loyal warriors of the Platinum Dragon in the Dragonfall War. However, they vanished from Faerûn and only reappeared again in 1373 DR, when humanoids loyal to Bahamut undergo the Rite of Rebirth to help to stop the magic of the Dracorage mythal. With the help of the Sisterhood of Essembra, some communities of Dragonborn of Bahamut have arose in the woods near Essembra. The Platinum Cadre of Tymanther has the theory that the abeiran dragonborns are the ancient creations of the Platinum Dragon, however, is unknown if the abeiran dragonborns are related in some way with the adoptive children of Bahamut. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Draconic Category:Scaled Ones Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures